elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Elefanten auf den Graftwiesen - 11.04.2015. *Babyelefant in Thailand wird zum Besuchermagneten - 11.04.2015. *Saturday Diary: Hanging out with Africa's elephants - 11.04.2015. *Elefanten-Damen ganz grazil - 10.04.2015. *Achtung, Welle! So baden Elefanten an - 10.04.2015. *Dickhäuter mit tollem Gedächtnis - 10.04.2015. *Fassungslos über Tötung des Elefanten - 10.04.2015. *Conservation is war: Inside the battle to save Africa's elephants - 10.04.2015. *Zoos clash with sanctuaries over treatment of elephant TB - 10.04.2015. *Delhi HC sets aside govt order rejecting plea to release elephant - 10.04.2015. *Tanzania Testing Drones to Fight Elephant Poachers in Game Park - 10.04.2015. *Namibian elephant poached in Bwabwata National Park - 10.04.2015. *Apeejay- WWF join hands to reduce impact of Human- elephant conflict - 10.04.2015. *Bio-fences to ward off straying elephants in Assam - 09.04.2015. *Four rescued circus elephants experience freedom for the first time - 09.04.2015. *Zoo elephants get more roaming area in May - 09.04.2015. *Superhirne der Savanne: Elefanten erinnern sich an hunderte Kilometer entfernte Wasserstellen - 08.04.2015. *Umstrittener Umzug der Tierpark-Elefanten verzögert sich - 08.04.2015. *Umzug von Tierpark-Elefanten verzögert sich - 08.04.2015. *Zirkus Knie kommt mit Elefanten nach Delmenhorst - 08.04.2015. *Peta unterstellt Zirkus Tierquälerei - 08.04.2015. *Anderson setzt sich für Elefantenbabys ein - 08.04.2015. *Elefant „bedrohte“ Flughafen - 08.04.2015. *Circus elephant sanctuary 'like "Jurassic Park" with a happy ending,' owner says - 08.04.2015. *Elephant 'Nadia' Forced to Quit Phuket Resort - 08.04.2015. *Elephants Reunite In Thailand: Mother And Daughter Elephants See Each Other For First Time In 3 Years (WATCH) - 08.04.2015. *4 Elephants Begin New Lives Thanks to India’s Biggest Elephant Rescue Operation Ever - 07.04.2015. *Memo Submitted against Parading Musth Elephant - 07.04.2015. *Chain-free enclosure for CNP elephants - 07.04.2015. *A luxury home for tortured elephant Anne - thanks to YOU: Mail readers' £410,000 in donations help fund new private estate complete with plunge pool and sandpit - 06.04.2015. *Livestock officers check reports of elephant abuse on Phuket - 06.04.2015. *Elephant dies as mini truck overturns in Theni - 06.04.2015. *Lorry topples, elephant falls and dies - 06.04.2015. *Elephant riding is not tourism with a conscience - 06.04.2015. *Kabini magic beckons tourists, elephants - 06.04.2015. *Elephant-minders at Yok Don National Park work to preserve remaining herd - 06.04.2015. *Elephants trample three women to death in Chhattisgarh - 05.04.2015. *Villager killed by elephant - 05.04.2015. *Augsburger Zoo: Die Elefanten sollen es besser haben - 04.04.2015. *Thaise olifant Me-Bai na 3 jaar guur bestaan met moeder herenigd - 04.04.2015. *Rogue elephant saved by chilli pepper gun blast - 04.04.2015. *Walking with elephants in north-east Thailand - 04.04.2015. *Elephant herds need protection in Yok Don Park - 04.04.2015. *text size Zoo elephant celebrates 53 years in San Antonio - 04.04.2015. *Activists Target Dino Park Elephant - 03.04.2015. *Baby Elephant Reunited With Mother After Being Separated by the Tourism Industry for 3 Years! (VIDEO) - 03.04.2015. *Judge refuses to block Seattle elephants’ move to Oklahoma - 03.04.2015. *Mistreatment of elephant: case against Devaswom officer - 03.04.2015. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen